


once upon a time.

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Transphobia, Intersex, Lowercase, Mild Gore, Self-Harm, Sisters, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: once upon a time, there was a little girl.unlike her sister, the little girl felt somehow "wrong".
Kudos: 5





	once upon a time.

**Author's Note:**

> hm. decapre is important.
> 
> trigger warning for transmisogyny, both internalized and externalized, mild gore, and a sexual assault attempt taken seriously and not eroticized.

once upon a time, there was a little girl.

unlike her sister, the little girl felt somehow "wrong".

unlike her sister, doctors would commonly examine the little girl; sometimes they would measure her arms, her legs, the size of her body in comparison to her sister.

sometimes, they would examine a place too uncomfortable to mention; this gave her the ungodly feeling that, unlike her sister, there was something wrong with her.

her sister would never have to get these examinations; her sister was a perfect soldier, never sick and never frail. unlike her, she would never get long, painful bruises that would almost never heal. unlike her, she was perfect, adored by master. 

master was a tall, intimidating man with a large chin and pinprick, translucent eyes. he would take her and the other girls, each one by one, and tell them to prepare; he would come to take over the good sister any time soon, and that she, the doll, would need to be his army. she didn't understand this; why would he need to take over her sister, the dearest to her in the world? she never knew; this body, as she understood, wasn't his own originally anyway, and he would need to travel to a new one once it rots, fermenting and festering into a pile of garbage.

she was always scared, scared that master would take away her sister, but she didn't mind playing with her for now. she loved her sister, and cherished her as if she were the most beautiful treasure that anyone could offer. 

"my sister is mine," she thought, "and i am hers. and nobody will take that away."

\---

as the girl got older, she had to do some training. as the girl got older, she noticed a gaping, festering wound on her face. this marked her, obviously, as an "other", a freakish object for the other girls to tease.

"ew, get away from decapre, she's dirty."

"decapre doesn't even look like a girl. stay away from her."

"decapre looks like a freak. look at that ugly wound on her face."

but the girl's relationship with her sister only grew closer, and the girl solely stuck around her sister for all she could see.

"hey, killer bee?" killer bee. that was her name for now; master didn't bother giving her a name like the other girls, as she would be his new body.

"yeah, decapre?" 

"do you think we'll be friends forever?" 

killer bee sighed and turned over onto her back, her eyes facing the ceiling. "i donno, do you think we'd be?"

the girl closed her eyes. "well...i'd be scared of you if master does decide to take you over. but otherwise, i want to be with you forever!"

this was the last time the girl had any feeling of kindness towards her sister.

afterwards, all she would feel is animosity.

\---

one day, the girl was older. she couldn't remember how old, just that she was big and small at the same time. 

she felt a sense of eerie-ness, of dread, all over.

something bad would happen.

the wound on her face was growing bigger, and her sister, now exclusively called killer bee by master, was never around.

now she was alone.

she screamed as she felt someone --- master --- grab her.

he mumbled incoherently; she couldn't remember what he said. everything was jumbled in her mind, colors in the room blurring as master grew larger and more ominous.

and then, she closed her eyes, and let out a primal scream.

no!

no!

no!

she was shivering, curled into the corner, her disgusting body a strange amalgam, her master coldly glaring at her.

the nakedness of it all made her feel worse.

she couldn't stand it, the disgusting body she was born with, master choosing HER of all people...

...sister not saving her.

"that's right, decapre," he said, saying the only coherent thing he said this fifteen minutes. "killer bee would've never saved you anyway... _freak_."

killer bee...

KILLER. BEE.

she ran to all the mirrors, smash them, she had to smash them, her disgusting body and face and her situation and master doing this and it's a reflection of master and---

she saw her wound.

her scabbed wound, just closing over her eye.

 _claw it open_ , a voice tells her.

_you can do it, decapre. just use your fingernails and claw it open._

_claw_  
_it_  
_open_

she scratches, claws, _tears_ at the wound like there's no tomorrow. 

defective, defective, defective!

defective body, defective brain, defective heart!

she was broken!

IT

WAS

HER

FAULT.

as soon as she tore at her face, bleeding and oozing pus, _she_ came in.

_killer bee._

you tackle her to the ground.

" _YOU!_ ", you growl, pulling her hair, tearing out her braids, scratching her unfragile skin.

"decapre, what's going on?! decapre!" she wails, she wails, she wails, but nobody can hear her. it's not like master cares. she wouldn't have saved you anyway, so why should he save her?

" _YOU DID THIS!_ " you shout, marking your fist into every smooth piece of skin.

"DID WHAT?! I DIDN'T---"

you wouldn't listen. she was the monster all along, not you. but you were the monster all along at the same time.

why should you apologize for being a monster anyway?

it was she who made you into one!

" _KILLER BEE!_ " a guttural moan escapes your throat as you---

you---

her face---

you look into her eyes---

"decapre..." she says, tears coming out of them.

you stop and gasp, holding your bloody hands.

you back away.

"decapre, it's not your fault," she says, trying to calm you down, but it's no use.

it's your fault.

you did this.

you scream.


End file.
